Laini's Group
Laini's Group is a group of galagos that live in the Pride Lands. History The Lion Guard "The Search for Utamu" Whilst on a patrol, Ono alerts the Guard to the cries of Laini and two members of her group, and Fuli rushes ahead to assist them. She manages to catch them, just before they can fall out of a tree, and the galagos respond by nuzzling her appreciatively, prompting Fuli to request assistance in prying them off her, to which Bunga complies. "The Imaginary Okapi" The group appears briefly during "Life in the Pride Lands". "The Trouble With Galagos" As the Lion Guard relaxes at Hakuna Matata Falls, Laini's Group approaches them, and ask for their help in dealing with a leopard. Before the Guard could help, Ono informs Kion of a situation involving Shingo, and the Guard leaves to help him, promising to help the galagos afterwards. After the Guard had helped Shingo, Laini's group arrives, and explain their reason for leaving Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga and Beshte attempt to reassure them, and Kion tries to convince the group to go back to Hakuna Matata Falls, but the galagos refuse. When the Guard arrives at the tree, they notice the leopard, and Laini warns Kion to be careful, as the leopard is fierce. Kion warmly remarks that he is as well, and tells the Guard to surround the tree. When the leopard awakes, he introduces himself, and the Guard informs him of the situation. Badili explains that he never intended to harm the galagos, and asks if they could share the tree, but Laini adamantly refuses. The Guard decides to walk Badili back to Mirihi Forest, and the galagos scamper back up their tree. Later, the galagos inform the Guard of Badili's return, and Kion realizes that Badili needed to learn how to stand up for himself on his own. After Badili has defeated Mapigano, the Guard returns to Hakuna Matata Falls. Laini arrives, and tells them that someone else had invaded the tree. Irritated, the Guard goes to the tree, and discovers Bunga nestled amongst several galagos. "The Traveling Baboon Show" As the Traveling Baboon Show performs, Laini's Group watches from a tree, with a few members ending up being part of the show. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" As the Guard patrols the Pride Lands, Kion protects Laini, and several other members of her group from a hyena. Later, they are amongst the gathered Pride Landers as Ma Tembo searches for a water source. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" During "Three of a Kind" Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha unintentionally disrupt members of the group. "The Little Guy" Laini and two of her group members are trapped in a tree. Beshte lifts the tree up, while Bunga reaches in and grabs two of the galagos from an opening in the trunk. He grabs a bug next, so Fuli reaches in to save Laini. She thanks the Lion Guard, who, having done their duty, the Lion Guard continue their patrol, with Bunga warning the galagos to watch out for falling trees. "The Scorpion's Sting" Laini's group attend the Kumbuka ceremony. "The Kilio Valley Fire" When Kilio Valley is set ablaze by Scar, Kion turns to Laini for help, hoping that she will allow Ma Tembo's herd to stay there for a while with them in Ndefu Grove. Laini gladly accepts, but the rambunctious elephants cause the ground to shake with their movements, and their bodies constantly slam on their trees, resulting in the galagos falling to the ground. Kion agrees to find somewhere else for them to stay. Later, when Ndefu Grove is set alight (likely due to the Dry Season), Laini begs the Lion Guard to save her galagos, who are trapped in a tree. They do as asked, getting the galagos to leap on their back before taking them to safety. With the fire still burning, Kion turns to Ma Tembo's herd, who return to assist the galagos and save their grove. Laini, touched by how the elephants saved their home despite being turned away from them, asks Ma Tembo's herd to stay with them. They accept the offer, and the galagos start to climb Zito's trunk, getting to know their new neighbors. “Beshte and the Beast” Laini and her galagos are scared by a serval that has jumped up their tree. He means them no harm, but can no longer get down. Beshte introduces them to a gorilla named Shujaa, who tries to help by leaning the branch low enough for the serval to leave. He thanks Shujaa and says goodbye to the galagos, but Shujaa lets go of the branch, and Laini's group are sent flying to another tree. Shujaa offers to sping that tree to get them back to their own tree, but Laini politely declines the offer. "Pride Landers Unite!" When Fuli questions Boboka on the reason for a stampede, Boboka explains that someone had saw a jackal, before bumping into a tree, which sends Laini and her galagos to the ground. Laini anxiously repeats Boboka, and orders her galagos to scatter. The galagos become underfoot of the stampeding antelope, and Kion tells Bunga to round them up. Bunga does so and returns the galagos to their tree. Laini gratefully thanks him. Later, the Lion Guard decides to assemble the Pride Landers, in order to prepare them to fight against Scar and the Outlanders, Laini and her galagos eagerly volunteer. When the animals gather at Pride Rock, despite Ma Tembo’s Herd, Bupu’s Herd, and Mbeya’s Crash being startled by the presence of the others, Laini and her galagos are eager to learn how to work together, and defend themselves and the other Pride Landers. Upon seeing them, Bupu irritably protests. Fuli quietly expresses doubt to Kion, and Kion states that the galagos were Pride Landers, and they couldn’t be much trouble. Laini attempts to order Bupu, and is stopped by Ma Tembo. Laini protests, and Kion questions her. Laini explains, and Kion states that he’s noticed that the galagos are very fast. Laini eagerly confirms his statement, and Kion asks if the galagos could run in the same direction at the same time. Laini agrees, and Beshte states thw importantance of staying calm. He suggests doing a pretend hyena attack, which startles the rhinos. Beshte attempts to calm them. Kion and Fuli explain a training exercise to the group, and the galagos are the first to begin the task, running to Bunga, while the other animals become entangled in each other. The galagos unintentionally become underfoot of the other animals, and are the first to reach Bunga. Fuli irritably questions the animals, and Bupu blames the galagos on the mishap. Kion decides to enlist the help of Pride Landers that are experienced at working together as a team. Makuu‘s Float attempts to train the group, but are unsccusssful to to the differences between them. Makuu gives up, and tells Kion that the crocodiles will defend their territory their own way, and the others can do the same. Later, when the Army of Scar attacks Makuu‘s watering hole, Laini, her galagos, and the other animals instantly agree to come to their aid. When they reach the watering hole, Laini and her galagos wait on a rock, until Kion sends them and Bupu to help Ma Tembo‘s Herd. Laini and her galagos become underfoot underneath the jackals, which enables Bupu to kick them away. Once the Army of Scar has been defeated, Makuu gratefully thanks the animals, and states that the crocodiles will come to the aid of any Pride Lander in trouble. "The Queen’s Visit" Laini’s Group is amongst the gathered Pride Landers waiting to see Dhahabu and her herd. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Laini’s Group attends Makini‘s Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove. When the Army of Scar attacks, Laini’s Group joins forces with the other Pride Landers to help defeat the army. They are startled when Scar appears, and reveals his plan to the Pride Landers. When Scar’s spirit disappears, Laini’s Group joins the other herds in fleeing the grove. When the Lion Guard stops them, Simba explains the situation to the Pride Landers. The next morning, Kion takes the Pride Landers to Mizimu Grove, and shows them Makini’s sapling, which had survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. He tells the Pride Landers that the Lion Guard would be there to protect them from Scar’s attacks. Laini’s Group agrees to remain in the Pride Lands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Laini’s Group takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. They later say goodbye to the Lion Guard and Makini as they begin the journey to the Tree of Life. Named Members Laini Laini is a female galago. Laini is skittish and easily frightened. She trusts the Lion Guard completely, and often depends on their strength to protect her. Unnamed Members Galago-1.png Galago-2.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Laini's Group, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Rememberh * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Reirei * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Pride Rock Chronicles References * The Lion Guard Wikia Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Galagos Category:Pride Landers